someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario 64 Multiplayer
Hello everyone I want to tell you my story. It was kinda weird what happened to me when I got my Nintendo 64, so please listen to me carefully and sorry for my English- I'm from Argentina: One day, fifteen years ago, it was Christmas and I wanted a Sega Genesis, model 3, because I wanted to start my game collection. I had an NES but I wanted that Sega a lot. Instead however, my parents gave me an Nintendo 64. I was a bit disappointed… not because of the Nintendo, it was amazing! But I was disappointed because it didn't include games or the box but that didn't matter. I was excited so I bought a couple of games like Command and Conquer and Banjo Kazooie. However , I always wanted to play with that plumber, Mario, so I bought the game and I was very happy back then. In September of 1999 my game just broke because of overuse (I think) so I had to go to my nearest store with my Nintendo and the cartridge. I entered the store and found Diego, the one who was attending the store, so he looked at the cartridge and he asked me: -What's going on? I told him that my cartridge broke and my Nintendo won't work. I gave him my stuff and he was busy repairing the console and the game, so I took my time and looked at the games in the store. There was an Nintendo 64, bigger than the normal ones, with SM64 on it. I grabbed the cartridge and it was more heavy that the normal ones, so I asked Diego what was up with that broken console. He replied: -It's a Nintendo 64 with Internet connection, you have to put the modem in to play with another people. I was shocked. It was like Dreamcast but better, so I asked if I could buy the console. Suddenly he was a little nervous and said: -Ok I'll give it to you for free, but I will have to take your old N64. I said: -Ok, no problem! I asked a few questions on how to connect it and other stuff. He said that there are only 20 in existence, but they have all been sold. He said he created it and I asked with what was up with the game. He told me that the game was modified to play with other people on different consoles. Later, I got to my house and plugged in the console to play. There wasn't a title screen and the Mario face didn't appear, instead there were two options: Singleplayer and Multiplayer. I started Singleplayer and the screen faded to black, for a long time, so I had to reset. I chose Multiplayer this time and the game started in the castle. My character had the Mario shape and form but the suit was black. I went to the Bob-Omb level and the screen faded to black, and then it showed my character in the level. It was beautiful but the sky was red. I encountered other people of which one in particular was called DON'T FOLLOW ME (I was called 'Player' and the names on the people appeared on top of the character btw), but DON'T FOLLOW ME had no eyes and his suit was black. It was scary, but I followed him until the two of us reached the top of the mountain. There was a door, but there was no house to enter, just a door in the middle. DON'T FOLLOW ME entered the door so I followed him. When I entered through the door the screen faded to black. Well, that was what I believed, but it was actually a dark room. My character appeared in front of another character called GOODBYE. It was kind of weird. My character couldn't move so I only stared there watching. The screed faded black and I could hear the Bowser laugh, (yeah the bowser laughing sound when you fail at a mission) and nothing more! I reset and nothing happened . It wasn't working, so I put another game in and nothing. I noticed a dusty smell so I checked the N64 and it was messed up. Once again I went to the store but it was closed as if forever. When I looked through the store windows I felt like I was being observed, so I got to my house and left my Nintendo 64 with everything in the living room. Three days later in the middle of the night I started hearing sounds from the living room, as if someone was grabbing the console. Then I heard a door noise- I bet someone robbed my Nintendo 64. I went to my living room and nothing was there, the door was open. Suddenly my mom and dad appear and they ask me if I was Ok. I said I was fine and they asked me: -What happened? I said: -I Don't know... I was confused. Now I have a question, who robbed the Nintendo 64: Diego (because of his behavior) or the evil Mario in the black suit? I don't know. I'm a little scared...Category:Creepypasta Category:Super Mario Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Fixed